Out of the Shadows
by Waterbird72
Summary: So the title doesn't really mean much. Just thought it sounded cool. This is the next series after BoO. Hope you like it. Rated T to be safe. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I decided I wanted to write and this came out. Check out my other fanfics please!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly. Rubbing the crusty stuff out of my eyes, I checked out my surroundings. I knew I wasn't in my bed for sure. So where was I? The windows were covered, but the soft rumble and the vibration of the room gave me the idea I was on a train. I sat back down on the bed and tried to remember what happened before I fell asleep.<p>

I was back in the orphanage after my last foster parents didn't want me anymore. All the other kids at the orphanage made fun of me. They called me Sherlock due to my deduction skills. They never really bothered me, but it got really annoying. I ran my hand through my dark hair and sighed. Standing up, I decided I would explore this room. Put those skills of observation to some good use.

It was a small room. In one corner was the bed I'd woken up in, next to it was a small lamp. There was a ceiling light that gave off a dim light and a small dresser with a few changes of clothes. I didn't see a bathroom, so whoever put me here didn't expect me to stay for very long. On a small table in another corner were 2 plates of sandwiches and fruit and a water bottle. I reached up and relaxed when I made contact with the familiar diamond pendant resting at the base of my throat.

I searched the ceiling, looking for some indication of an escape. After an hour, I had an internal clock, I sat back down on the bed and bit into an apple. Then I noticed the light bouncing off the apple. I traced it back to a nearly invisible crack in the ceiling. Apple forgotten, I dragged the dresser into the middle of the room and stood atop it. I searched the area with my fingers and silently cheered as I found the latch.

I tinkered with the latch for a few seconds and swung the door open. I swung myself up onto the roof and staggered back. This _creature_ sat in front of me. It was hideous. The creature had five heads attached to a single body. It's fangs were dripping venom. The name hydra popped into my head.

Somehow, my body knew what to do and, in an instant, I had a sword in my hand. I swung at the hydra, being sure to avoid the head and neck. One of the heads lunged at me and I ducked, it's tooth barely grazing my arm. I rolled under the thing and stuck my sword into it's belly. The hydra exploded into dust and then everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or just get rid of this all together.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. Reviews are everything to me. This one's slightly lengthy, but I din't know where to stop it.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is male. I don't have an Adam's apple.**

* * *

><p>A voice in my head. <em>You've done well, my dear. Now we'll see how well you pass this next test. Remember, you are important.<em> I struggled to make sense and then I felt myself slipping back into consciousness.

Voices surrounded me. I tried to focus on what was being said. "Leave. Now. You can talk to her later. She needs rest and she can't do that with everyone surrounding her. She most likely doesn't even remember anything." A voice said. It felt strangely familiar.

"But-" Another familiar voice.

"No. Doctor's orders. Out. Now," said the first voice. I heard shuffling as the people around me slowly left the area. I felt someone hold my hand as he or she checked my pulse. My head was throbbing and my left arm felt like it was on fire.

My eyes opened and I turned to look at the person holding my hand. He was a pretty young guy. Roughly 6 feet tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, sunkissed skin, and freckles. He wore a doctor's coat over an orange t-shirt and shorts paired with flip flops. 'Nice doctor' I thought. I couldn't read the writing on the t-shirt clearly, but it said something like Cannp Hatt-Blooo.

I groaned as I tried to move my left arm into a more comfortable position, but then found the pain unbearable. The doctor's head swiveled away from the heart monitor and stared directly into my eyes. After a few seconds, I coughed and whispered, "Water."

He seemed to come to his senses then and helped me sit up so I could drink from a bottle that was sitting on the side of the bed. I finished the bottle in a few gulps and then set the bottle down. The doctor handed me another bottle of strange liquid and asked me to take a few sips. I brought it to my lips and took a few hesitant sips.

The fluid tasted like something I couldn't quite name, but the taste immediately caused me to relax and feel safe. That made me suspicious. "Are those drugs?" I questioned, eyeing him cautiously.

He chuckled. "No. That's nectar."

"Nectar? Like the stuff that comes out of flowers?"

He smile faltered for a second, but came back just as quickly, only not as real. "Not really. Chiron will explain everything to you. Are you feeling okay?"

"Well aside from the fact that my arm is on fire, my head feels like a marching band drum, my internal clock is severely messed up, and I'm stuck in a bed with a complete stranger who claims to be a doctor, everything's peachy."

He laughed for real this time. "The nectar will help with the pain, but have some ambrosia as well." He handed me a small orange square. I nibbled on it slowly, the pain receding, as he continued. "It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Saturday. June 7th. I'm also not a complete stranger. That better?"

"Sure." I finished the ambrosia square and then, moved to climb out of the bed. The doctor moved to stop me, but he didn't need to. As soon as I'd stepped off, my room started to spin and I fell back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't get up so quickly. You've been in that bed for quite some time. I'm by the way. Feel free to call me Will."

"Ugh. I hate being helpless."

Will chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him. His smile just got bigger.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone I know."

"Yeah? Well guess I've got to meet this person and tell to quit stealing my identity."

"He's even got the same glare." His smile just seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"You're so happy. Happy Feet." His eyes softened and his smile got a tad bit smaller.

"So what's your name?"

"Uh, stranger danger. I'm not telling you."

"Come on, I'm pretty sure if I wanted to harm you, I would've by now."

"No you wouldn't have. You can't hurt a fly. Ok, well maybe a fly, but you're no warrior. I can tell by the way you hold yourself. Anyway, my name is Sivette. Most people call me Sherlock. I go by Sivette or Ivy. I don't know my middle or last name. I don't have parents. They either gave me away or died. Where am I?"

Will watched me carefully then declared he was going to leave me alone for some time while he arranged a counselor meeting. He still hadn't answered my question yet, but I was now able to read the writing on the shirt. Camp Half-Blood. What kind of a camp was that?

* * *

><p>Will returned half an hour later with a handful of clothes. He laid them down on the table next to me and told me to change. After he closed the door behind him, I stepped out of the bed and changed into the clothes he'd given me. As I pulled off my dirty torn shirt, I noticed that my upper left arm was bandaged neatly. I guess the hydra had cut me after all.<p>

I put on the shirt, which was one of the camp shirts, and the shorts. How he knew what size to get was beyond me. I let my hair stay down, since I didn't have a tie, and put on my flats which were next to the bed. I opened the door to find Will waiting for me.

He wasn't wearing his coat anymore. He led me out of the building, which I recognized as an infirmary. When he opened the door, I had to cover my eyes. The sun was shining directly in my eyes, and I wasn't ready for it after so long. After blinking my eyes a couple times, I checked out where I was. To the right were several cabins. A few more were under construction.

He led me to a huge house on the left. He opened the back door with a flourish and said, "Welcome to the Big House."

I stepped inside. Several people were seated around a table. A quick glance told me there were about 11 or 12 of them. Will left me standing in front of the group and went to sit next to another man around the same age. The other man seemed very familiar for some reason. I shook my head and studied him. Roughly 5 ft 7 in, black curls, dark onyx eyes, light italian tan, and very skinny.

I faced the rest of the group. I noticed on person at the other side of the table. He was half horse, half man. This didn't really surprise me. After killing a hydra, I doubted much could. The word centaur popped into my mind. The centaur spoke first. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Chiron. Mr. D, the head if this camp, could not be with us today. He had some pressing matters to deal with. Tell me, dear, what is your name?"

"Sivette," I answered clearly. Chiron seemed like a trustworthy person/horse. The dark haired boy's head turned around to look at me. His eyes widened. "M-Maria?" he whispered. I looked at him. Will patted his arm and turned him around, whispering rapidly in his ear. Who was Maria?

"Well, Sivette. Do you know of the Greek gods and goddesses?"

"Yes. And I'm quite certain that they're very real."

Chiron looked startled. He glanced at Will and then back at me. "How do you know this?"

"Well, I was attacked by a hydra not too long ago. This place is called Camp Half-Blood. Half-blood is the name given to the child of a god and , you're a centaur. If all that is real, why not gods and goddess. Greek due to the fact that everything is written in Greek."

"You are one smart child."

"Not smart. Observant. Most people see. I observe. That's probably the reason everyone calls me Sherlock."

"Everyone? Who?"

"Well, everyone at the orphanage. I've been there for about 8 months."

"Do you know where you were before that?"

My **eyebrows** furrowed as I struggled to recall what happened before I went to the orphanage. "I-I don't know. I can't remember." My chest closed and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Can you try to remember?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I can't remember. Why don't I know? What's happening to me?" My voice got louder with every sentence.

"Sivette, please calm down." Chiron's ability to stay calm while I felt my sanity slipping away infuriated me.

"What do you mean calm down?" I was practically shouting at this point. "I don't know. Who am I? What's happening? Am I finally crazy? I DON'T KNOW!" I ran out of the Big House, my throat tight.

After a long time, my legs grew tired and I sat down under a big oak tree. I hugged my legs to my chest, and, for the first time in my life, cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It means everything to me to know what you think! Even if you're reading this 5 years later! Love you guys!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Really hope you guys like it so far. I know it's a little boring but the fun is coming soon! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick is rich, I have 2 dollars in my piggy bank. I do own Sivette and the plot.**

* * *

><p>After a while, my eyes felt cried out. I took a few deep breaths to steady my breathing and stood up. I had no idea where that had come from. I never cried. I was always in control of my emotions, rarely feeling them. "Ivy! Sivette!" I heard a voice calling. It sounded like they'd been yelling for quite some time. I ducked behind a bush where I could see two people talking.<p>

"Nico. There's nothing you can do. If she really is her, then she'll come back." That was Will. The other person was the dark haired man.

"But what if she's in trouble. She could be in danger!" Nico yelled, his voice cracking. "I'm not ready to lose her again." Again?

"Shh. She'll be fine. She just needs a little time to herself. We lost her once. It won't happen again." Will hugged Nico as he sobbed into Will's chest, clutching his shirt in his fists. I immediately felt bad about running away like that. After Nico stopped crying, I exited my hiding spot and approached them slowly.

"Sivette?" Will asked cautiously, afraid I would run away again. Nico just watched me quietly, eyes full of something I couldn't quite place.

"It's fine. I'm not usually like that. I don't know what came over me. I'm usually in control of my emotions. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No, that's alright. This must be really hard for you. Why don't we go get you settled down and then we'll explain everything from the start?"

"That sounds good." I let them lead me to Cabin 13.

"This is Nico's cabin. He's a son of Hades. You'll stay here since his sister, Hazel, isn't staying here right now and the divider is already there. Nico, can you see if the Aphrodite Cabin has anything in her size? They have enough clothes to share." Nico hurried away, muttering to himself.

I entered the cabin and found a divider made of bedsheets dividing the cabin in half. I entered the left half and sat down on the bed. The bed was neatly made and cold, so this had to be Hazel's. Will sat on the floor, facing me. He took a deep breath and started.

"I'm not going to tell you everything so you won't feel too pressurized. Basically, about 8 months ago, there was a prophecy. It was about you. I'm not telling you what it said, so don't ask. You disappeared that night. You were tucked into bed and the next morning, the bed was cold and perfectly made. We searched for you for weeks. When we found not a single trace of you, all we could do was pray that you would come back. Your full name is Maria Sivette. No last name for now. I don't want to load you up with too much. Anyway, that was why Nico called you Maria. So now you're back and no one has any idea what to do."

"How do I know this is the truth. People don't just disappear overnight."

"Let me prove it to you. I knew you quite well. Your eyes were different colors. They're not now, they must have settled on an in between, but one eye was deep blue and the other was clear cerulean. I see now that they are both still slightly different, but closer to cerulean. Another thing. Um, let me think. You don't remember anything. What can I say? Your necklace turns into a sword. It also reacts to your emotions. It gets warmer or colder or it shines."

Everything was true. "Fine. I believe you. There's no way you could've known any of that stuff. So what do I do know?"

"Well, seeing as how it's almost dinner, we go eat dinner." Just then, a bell rang. Will stood up and I followed him to the Dining Pavilion. He told me to sit with him and a few other kids that were there. There were two kids there who were about my age, everyone else was Will's age or a little kid. I sat down next to a girl and across from a boy both of whom were the closest to my age. I noticed everyone telling their plates what they wanted, so I said, "Fettuccini Alfredo."

Instantly, my plate was filled with delicious pasta. I sacrificed some to the fire, like everyone else, and then dug in. It was delicious.

"So you're Sivette?" The boy across from me asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Just making sure. I don't want to say 'Hi Sivette' and then find out you're not actually Sivette. I'm Luke." The boy stuck out his hand. I gingerly took it and shook it lightly. I gave him a once over. Roughly 5 ft 4in. 2 inches taller than me. Blonde hair and green eyes. Tanned skin from being in the sun.

"Nice to meet you, Luke. You know, you really should practice sword fighting with your left hand more. Just in case. You should also loosen the strap on your watch. It's bad for you to keep it on too tight. What's your power?"

Luke stared at me. I pointed to my eyes. "Oh! Uh, I don't know. I think it's a negative .5 or 1. I'm not sure. How do you know this?"

"Easy. Your skin is tan, but your left hand is not calloused at all. That means you don't use a bow and fight only with a sword in your right hand. There's an indention in your wrist that matches the shape of a watch. Plus, you keep squinting a little. That means your vision is poor."

"Wow, no wonder they call you Sherlock. You got all that from a handshake." That was the girl talking.

"I'm just more observant."

"Well, I think it's pretty cool. I'm Bianca by the way. Luke's twin. We're both 12." She looked quite similar to me. Bianca was roughly the same height as me, dark hair straight rather than waves like mine, and grey eyes. Same tanned skin. The twins looked nothing alike other than the basic facial structure like the same chin and nose.

"Same here. I turned 12 a few months ago." I learned more about the twins and told about myself, as much as I knew.

* * *

><p>After dinner was the camp sing-along. I sat quietly throughout a few of the songs while Luke and Bianca sang at the top of their lungs. I left the happy sing-along with the excuse that I was tired. No one questioned me and I headed back to Cabin 13. I found piles of clothes on my bed.<p>

Finally putting the last piece of clothing into the closet, I flopped back down on the bed. just as I closed my eyes, the doors opened almost silently. "Hello Nico."

I opened my eyes and sat back up. "Sivette," he said quietly.

"Sit down, Nico. Let's talk." He sat down across from me. "Tell me Nico. How's your husband doing?"

Nico looked startled. "He's fine. How do you know I have a husband?"

"You have a ring on your finger and your pants are much too tight for you to be straight. It was simple."

"Oh."

"Will you tell me something Nico?'

"I suppose. Depends what it is."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 30."

"And Will?"

"He's 31."

"Did I call you Daddy or Papa?"

"What?"

"Or did I call you Dad?"

"No. You called me Papa. Why are you asking?"

"All the secrets. The checking on me. The whole 'losing me again'. Plus the look in your eyes. That's the look a proud father shows upon his daughter. You have nothing to be proud of. I am no one. I've never done anything special and I never will."

"Maria-"

"Please. Just let me sleep now. And call me Sivette. That was the only thing I remembered then. The only thing I know about myself."

"Alright. Good night, bambina. Te amo."

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sun. I stretched my arms and decided to go for a run. When I came back to the cabin, I took a shower and changed into the orange shirt and some shorts. As I left the closet, I was surprised to find Nico waiting for me.<p>

"I want to show you something. I asked the Hecate Cabin if they could make this. They charmed it, the item that has the most meaning to you, and when you see it, you're supposed to get your memory back."

I watched him, careful to check for any indication he might be lying. He wasn't. All magic comes with price, but I was willing to pay to get my memory back. I held out my hand. He placed a soft object in my palm. I looked down at it. An old worn bunny doll was sitting in my palm. Most of the stuffing was gone, but I knew it held a lot of sentimental value to me. I felt my hand grow cold. My veins turned to ice and I collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, cliffhanger! Please review! Next chapter isn't coming until I get 10 reviews. They can all be from the same person, but I still want them! Love you too.<strong>


End file.
